


[Podfic] Nameless Creature

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Levi." The sudden formality gave him pause, and that unguarded moment left him wide open for the next words out of his commander’s mouth.</p><p>    "It is my sincerest regret to inform you that the soldier Petra Ral was found by our doctors to be pregnant at the time of her death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nameless Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omgthatsfun (pensivebanana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nameless Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911423) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I've been wanting to podfic this for months - this story just kept pulling me back and I adore it. (In the way you adore something that smashes your heart into little pieces). But I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I did.
> 
> Music: "Think About Me" by Daniela Andrade

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/lOhdakiCce/SNK_Nameless_Creature.html)

AudioFic Archive [Entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nameless-creature) \- Direct Download [ZIP](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014030909.zip)

_Length - 00:15:13_

 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911423)!

[Music Source](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sassv-bghVc)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
